


Kiss me.

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: Diana finally accepts Artemis' offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done just Dialogue, hope you enjoy it.

“I’m still shocked you even said yes, Princess.” 

“I think we’re past royal titles, Artemis.”

“Uh… Yeah, I’m sorry. I must be nervous.”

“I would never expect Artemis of Bana-Mighdall of all people to be nervous.”

“It’s not everyday I get to go on a public date with Wonder Woman.”

“I can hear the sarcasm, and who knows… Maybe you will.”

“Don’t make me blush, Diana.”

“I wouldn’t think of it.” 

≠

“I swear, you always know how to push my buttons.”

“Can’t help it sometimes, it’s a natural gift.” 

“Artemis, that’s not at all a gift. More of a… burden.”

“Oh shush, you know you liked it.” 

“I never denied anything, just next time I would like a fair warning.” 

“It was only a kiss, Diana.”

“That’s what you said last time.” 

“And you enjoyed it last time as well, I just don’t see a problem here.”

“I would like to be the one who kisses you next time.” 

“Then kiss me.” 

“Artemis.”

“Diana.”

“Your arrogance was always your most appealing feature, dear sister.” 

“Your sarcasm is yours, now kiss me.”

“Now?”  
“I don’t see why not, you kissed me when I died. Just pretend I’m dying.”

“It’s like you want me to be sad.” 

“Not at all! Kiss me!” 

“Stop shouting, you’re gonna get us mugged. Gotham isn’t safe like Boston.”

“Thanks to the Bat.”

“He does a good job.”

“Humph, kiss me.”

“Will you stop?”

“No, not until you kiss me.”

“Great Hera, Artemis…”

“Kiss me.”

“Fine!”

“Wait, wh-“


End file.
